


Tell Me How You Feel

by ohnoshefell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gendry and Ned BROTP, Gendrya - Freeform, Jon Snow Knows Something, M/M, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Our babies need to learn how to communicate, Protective Starks, super minor gendry and melisandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoshefell/pseuds/ohnoshefell
Summary: After Gendry finds out Arya said some not nice things to his ex/not-ex, all hell breaks loose. Some feelings rise to the surface and these two have to find the light at the end of the tunnel.





	1. Miscommunication is key

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something super angsty!! This was originally meant for my Because I Can chapter of 'A Week of Adventure' for AxG Week, but I loved it so much that I decided to make it its own stand alone piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a very long weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's messy, it's angsty. Enjoy :)

_"_Gendry, I'm really not understanding what the problem is?" She was getting annoyed with him and he could feel it. She had only just gotten settled on the couch when Gendry came bursting through her apartment door and stood in front of her, ready to pick a fight.

"You're not understanding what the problem is? Arya, you ran into Melisandre in the street and when she said hello, you told her to go fuck herself. You really can't see what the fuck is wrong with you telling my ex-girlfriend to go fuck herself?" His voice was clipped, and tight with anger and she knew there was something else behind his anger. She just didn't know what it was.

"No, I don't understand what's wrong with it. You're my best friend Gendry, and just a few weeks ago you said you were the happiest you've ever been since breaking up with her a year ago. I don't see what the issue is, she treated you like shit and I didn't like it at all." She really couldn't see what the problem was. Things had been so good in her and Gendry's lives, it seemed like things might actually go somewhere between them. Until this.

"Is that why you told her to go fuck herself?"

"No."

"Then why? Why did you tell her to go fuck herself Arya?"

"Because I can, that's why! I was defending you and our friendship. **You** broke up with **her**, I really don't understand why you're getting mad about this!" Her voice was rising and she could tell that whatever he said to her next wasn't going to be said, it was going to be shouted.

"Because we've been talking! We've been working things out! So imagine how much my best friend telling her she can go fuck herself completely derails whatever fucking progress we had been making!"

Arya swears that the moment those words left his mouth, she could feel the air being knocked out of her body. "You've been what?" She'd never felt so betrayed or hurt before in her life up until this very moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"I didn't know how." He answered, not really knowing how to work his way out of this.

She felt like she had been lied to. Lies don't always bother her, everybody had lied to her one way or another, about little things, things that didn't matter. But it wasn't just anybody lying to her. It was Gendry. Maybe that was why it hurt so much.

"Is that- is" She couldn't seem to find her voice in that moment and averts her gaze from his face to his shoes. It'll be easier to speak to him without looking at him.

"Is that why you've been so happy? Is she why you've been so happy?" She asks quietly. She thought she was the reason behind his happiness. 

"I'm not sure, but -"

After Gendry and Melisandre broke up, Gendry had done nothing but give Arya his undivided attention. He never told her why he broke up with her and she never pried and he never knew whether to be grateful or disappointed by that. She comforted him although it didn't seem like he needed it much. They had become inseparable always able to read the other like a book, arguing about absolutely everything and nothing at all, and just being there for one another. Arya can't seem to find it in herself to look up, but she sees him move from standing across the room to right in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought- you said you wouldn't go back, not after how badly she treated you, treated _me_." Arya chances a glance at him and can't read his expression as clearly as she could minutes ago.

"Arya, it's not as simple as that-"

"Then what?"

"We ran into each other. We got to catching up and I don't know. Maybe she's not the same person she used to be."

"Do you still love her?" She doesn't know why she's asking him that, it's not like they're together. It's not like Gendry loves her, not in that way at least, not in the way she wants him to, the way it matters. She's just his best friends little sister, she's just his best friend. Why should it matter.

"Not anymore, but I could. We made it work once."

"Gendry, she wanted you to stop being friends with me, anytime we had plans she would magically need you and you'd always pick her over me. You can't seriously seem to think that she's going to be accepting towards me, or the fact that you spend more time at my apartment than you do at your own."

"You were among the many things we discussed, and it's something she can get over." Gendry sat down next to her. He tried to reach out and grab her hand before she stopped him.

"Don't"

"Arya-"

"No, don't touch me." She looked to her left to see his facial expression morph into one of pure hurt and guilt.

"Arya"

"Leave."

"No, we have to talk about this, we have-"

"We already spoke about it, you wanted to know why I told your _girlfriend_ to go fuck herself, you found out, now leave." 

Gendry stared at her, clearly refusing to leave Arya's apartment wanting to sort out whatever it was between them. They stared at one another, neither refusing to crack under the others gaze before Arya rolls her eyes, gets up and heads to her room.

Gendry finds himself sinking down into the couch, closing his eyes and releasing a deep sigh. It's not until he hears her bedroom door open again that he opens his eyes again and notices she's wearing actual clothes now instead of pajamas and has her shoes on and a bag in her hand. His eyes widen before he speaks.

"Where are you going?"

"If you won't leave, then I will."

"Seven hells, Arya this is your apartment."

"I'm well aware. And you refuse to leave it. I'm going to stay at Sansa's for the weekend. Stay here or don't, I don't care, just don't be here when I get back."

She didn't even bother hiding the hurt in her voice or the tears that had already started to fall down her cheeks. Oh he hated himself more than ever. How could he make Arya cry? He was who made her feel better after something made her feel bad, he was never what made her feel bad. Not until now.

"Arya, please." He pleaded, he was now standing in front of her.

"I have to go, my cab is outside."

He felt his eyes stinging with tears of his own. He really did it to himself this time.

\----

After Gendry broke up with Melisandre, he'd felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest and like he'd broken himself out of some spell he was under. 

He went straight to Arya's place afterwards, ready to apologize for how terrible he hadn't realize he'd been. He would always opt for going to the bar with Melisandre with her friends Thoros and Beric and the rest of their brotherhood, instead of his usual game nights that consisted of him, Arya and on occasion, Hot Pie, Sandor and some of her siblings.

He hadn't realized that his entire relationship with Melisandre was built entirely off of lust, and when it came to ever trying to talk to one another about the things that mattered, like his struggle with his parentage, she would silence him with a kiss.

It really started to take a turn for the worse when she threw him a surprise birthday party, and Arya wasn't there. She had invited Jon, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa and even Theon. But no Arya. 

_"How come Arya isn't here?" He asked, trying to mask his feelings of hurt that his best friend wasn't there for his 27th birthday._

_"I could've sworn I invited her. Maybe her invitation got lost in the mail? I don't ever remember getting a message from her saying she would be coming." She scrunched her eyebrows together and then leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Let's not worry about **her**," She practically sneered,"It's your birthday, lets go celebrate."_

_He'd spent the night with a damper on his mood and his anger towards Arya building. How could she not come? It was his birthday for sevens sake._

_It wasn't until five Starks and a Greyjoy got him alone in his bedroom did he find out why Arya wasn't there. _

_"We felt like we should tell you why Arya didn't come-" Jon started, before Gendry cut him off._

_"There's no need. She's made it perfectly clear our friendship doesn't mean anything to her. I mean it's my birthday-"_

_"Gendry she wasn't invited." Sansa cut him off sternly, clearly protective of Arya. "You mean the world to her, she's in shambles that she can't be here."_

_Gendry felt confusion working its way through his body and it showed clearly on his face. "What? No that can't be right. Mel told me she invited her."_

_"I'm not so sure how much you trust you girlfriend mate, but she's lying. She didn't invite Arya. Arya didn't even know there was going to be a party for you until she saw the invite on mine and Robb's counter." Theon interjected. _

_Gendry turned to look at Robb who nodded in confirmation, his face hard but his eyes wildly expressive of the anger he feels for Arya's sake._

_"If she found out, then why isn't she here?" He asked._

_"She doesn't think you want her here." Jon said bitterly._

_"How could she think that?" Gendry asked, his voice rising in anger._

_"Melisandre planted a seed in her mind. Told her you didn't want to worry about anybody but you and her during your birthday. At first she didn't believe her, but then she'd try to reach out to you and you'd always be busy with Mel, and then she saw the rest of us getting our invitations and realized she wasn't going to be getting one and she decided it was all the proof she needed that you didn't want her here." Bran explained, sadness etched in his voice at the thought of Arya feeling unwanted._

_"Why did you all come then?" He couldn't wrap his brain around it and he was really trying to._

_"We weren't going to at first, but she made us. She also made a very good point of all of us also being your friends not just her." Rickon spoke. "We were going to stay with her, we wanted to, she's kind of a wreck. You can't tell her I told you that."_

_Gendry felt like kicking himself, but even more he felt fury boiling in him. Melisandre didn't invite Arya. Melisandre didn't care about Arya. And he only enabled her. _

_"We're going to head out soon, but Arya wanted me to give you this." Jon handed him a small bag with a box and card inside. "We'll let you read and open that in private." Jon ushered his siblings and Theon out before closing the door to Gendry's room behind him._

_He sat on his bed before opening the card first:_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU OLD FART!!! _

_I can't believe you're 27 years old now, and that I'm lucky enough to have known you for 12 of those 27 years! I'm not good with the sappy stuff you know this, but you're my favorite human and I'm so happy you're my best friend in the entire world. I love you (barf) and I hope this day (and everyday) treats you nothing short of spectacular!! You deserve it, you stupid bull!! _

_Always yours,_

_Arya xx._

_He felt tears burn his eyes and saw one drop on the corner of the card. He picked up the box and opened it to find a silver chain with a pendant that had a bull and a wolf engraved on it. He didn't even bother trying to stop his tears from falling. It was his birthday, and his best friend wasn't here because she thought he didn't want her. How could he not want her? _

That night was enough to do Gendry in and once the party ended, he confronted Melisandre about her exclusion of Arya, and promptly broke up with her.

_"Gendry, don't do this. We're so good together!" She pleaded._

_"What's my real fathers name?" He asked._

_She stood there, quietly. _

_"Yeah that's what I thought-"_

_"I can learn, I can listen to you, we can work this out-"_

_"I don't think we can, Melisandre. Maybe if you'd just hurt me, it would've been fine, sure. But you hurt my best friend. You hurt **Arya**. And I let you." He paused to steady his breathing. "We're done."_

After that night, he hadn't seen her ever again. Up until a few days ago, when he got really hammered at his local pub and she happened to be there. It seemed like a good idea at the time, talking to her. They hadn't done anything, they just spoke and exchanged numbers once more before promptly deciding on getting lunch when they were both sober enough.

That same night, he stumbled into Arya's apartment, drunk and loud, before his eyes adjusted and he saw her and Edric Dayne on her couch watching 'She's just not that into you'. He went straight to the bathroom and threw up, though he had a feeling it had more to do with the Arya and Ned seated on her couch together than with his level of intoxication. He never bothered bringing it up after that and unhappily decided that if Arya wanted to spend her nights with Ned Dayne, he could spend his with Melisandre again. _Who knows? _he thought _Maybe she's changed. _He didn't know why it bothered him so much at the time, but after a really shitty hangover, Gendry came to the conclusion that he was undeniably oblivious and absolutely in love with Arya Stark. _I'm in love with my best friend. Fucking hell._

In truth, he saw no real change in Melisandre when they had lunch together those two times that they did, he just wanted something to make him forget about Arya laughing with Ned on her couch the way she usually did with him. 

He didn't even know why he picked that fight with Arya in the first place. _Not only does she want to be with Ned but she doesn't want me to be with anyone _he had stupidly thought to himself. He really should have known better. It was Arya. She wanted nothing more in life for Gendry than to call him an idiot every chance she had and for him to be happy. She didn't want to rob him of his happiness. It was just too bad she couldn't see she was his happiness, and all Gendry could think was that Ned Dayne was replacing him.

And now he was sat on her couch, by himself, at 10 in the evening with his eyes red from all the tears he spilled. He didn't bother moving from the couch and had no intention of leaving anytime soon until he heard a knock on Arya's door, so he got up. Who on earth would be visiting her this late that wasn't him? _Maybe she came back._

Gendry opened the door. _Wishful thinking._

"Alright, so I brought clueless and she's all that, I couldn't deci- oh, hey Gendry!" Ned Dayne stood outside of Arya's apartment, entirely too chipper at this time of night and with a bunch of snacks and two rom coms in his hands. 

He hated how much he wanted to punch him. 

"Hello Ned."

"Are you going to be joining me and Arya tonight?" Ned asked. 

Was _he _going to be joining _them?_ The question made him sick. He didn't hate how much he did want to punch Edric now.

"No. Arya's not here."

Ned look entirely too confused for his own good "oh, where is she then?"

Just one punch wouldn't do anything bad, right?

"She's at Sansa's. Aren't you the one who's seeing her? Didn't she tell you?"

Ned Dayne stared at Gendry with wide eyes before cracking up in laughter way too loud for 10 pm in a London flat. "Seeing her? Oh man, we're not together mate."

Upon hearing those words leave Ned's mouth, Gendry considers this week to be perhaps one of his most unlucky.

"What? But you guys were together here, the other night, watching movies and acting all cosy!" Gendry spoke, before pulling Ned in and shutting the door.

"That doesn't mean we're seeing each other, Gendry. Jeyne just broke up with me last weekend and Arya has been helping me keep my mind off of it. That includes watching these classics and stuffing our faces with greasey chips and pop. We'd been meaning to invite you, but Arya mentioned all your late night shifts at the shop."

Gendry really could throw himself off of a cliff.

"Oh I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, Arya mentions that a lot." Ned responded, earning him a glare from Gendry.

"I really fucked up big time Ned." Gendry smoothed his hands over his face. Ned looked nervous and unsure.

"What did you do?"

\----

After painfully reliving his fight with Arya and explaining in excruciating detail why he even picked the fight to Ned, they were both sat across from one another at her dining table, each in deep thought.

"Okay, so Arya, per usual, is right. You are an idiot."

Gendry grunted but then shrugged and nodded his head in agreement.

"You're both idiots really." Ned said, more to himself than Gendry.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up. How on earth is she an idiot?" Gendry found himself getting defensive of Arya.

"You're both so stubborn and so much the same it's terrifying and also makes me want to throw up and die all at once." Ned paused before refilling his glass of water then returning back to the table. "Why don't either or both of you just admit to each other that you're in love with each other already? It's painful, physically painful to hear about the circles you two run around in."

"What are you going on about Dayne? Arya isn't in love with me." Gendry responded, not even bothering to deny he was in love with Arya. He was only mad he hadn't seen it sooner.

"If she wasn't in love with you, why did it hurt her as badly as you say it did while you guys were fighting? If she's not in love with you, then how come anytime we have a conversation together, she somehow finds a way to mention you in what I consider are the cutest ways possible." Ned cut his eyes to look into Gendry's, "She's in love with you, and she's probably only ever said it to herself, but we can all see it."

"What do I do?" Gendry pleaded.

"Fix this."

"What if I can't?"

"You're in love with her, right?" Ned studied Gendry's face.

Gendry nodded "How could I not be? It took me a little longer to realize, but yeah, I'm in love with her, I **love **her."

"Okay, so since you love her, you'll find a way to fix it. She and I are already watching way too many chick flicks to cure my break up blues, I don't want to make it tenfold by adding your breakup to it."

"We're not together, Ned." Gendry reminded him.

"Not yet." Ned winked. That earned him a small hopeful smile from Gendry. "So you were jealous of me, eh?"

And the smile was gone, scowl back in place. Ned laughed before speaking again.

"Come on, let's get out of her apartment. We've both overstayed our welcome without her here to kick us out."

Gendry nodded and cleaned up before he and Ned left the apartment, making sure to lock it on their way out.

\----

Sansa and Margaery weren't entirely too sure what to make of it when they opened their apartment door at 8:30 to a crying Arya.

"C-Can I st-st-stay here for the weekend?" She hiccuped. 

Both girls looked at one another, the same heartbroken expressions mirrored on the others face before turning to Arya and nodding their heads, urging her inside. 

After they got her things settled in the guest room, and after she finished taking a bath, the three of them were all seated on the couch in Sansa and Margaery's living room.

"What happened, buttercup?" Margaery asked her, her voice dripping in concern.

Arya was glad her sister had someone who was so kind, brave and gentle to love. Sansa deserved nothing but the best and Margaery was the absolute cream of the crop. She smiled at Marg, grateful to have her and Sansa to lean on. 

"Gendry and I got into a fight." Arya's face fell after she spoke, remembering everything._ He's going to pick her over me again._ She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Just breathe, it's okay. We got you." Sansa said, while rubbing soothing patterns on Arya's back.

Arya breathed in and out for a few minutes while Margaery made tea for her. Once she final settled her nerves again and drank her tea, she proceeded to tell them everything, from how she'd been harboring feelings for Gendry for the longest time, and how she ran into Melisandre and felt her anger spike and told her to fuck herself, to the fight her and Gendry had, and what it meant for them now.

"Oh Arya, that's absolutely awful." Sansa cried. Arya nodded sadly in agreement.

"He's still at your apartment?" Marg asked. She knew where things went whenever Margaery asked questions. She always made you see reason, made you look at both sides before immediately jumping to one. Arya wasn't so sure she wanted to see reason right now. She wanted to stay mad at Gendry. And she was. But she was even more mad at herself for loving him still.

"I don't know. Maybe? I left before he did, if he did. I was too mad, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, not when this is happening."

"To be fair, and we are going to be fair-don't give me that look Sans-to be fair, he doesn't know how you feel about him." Marg said before smiling softly at her. "I'm not saying what he did was right, it wasn't, it sucked. But there's always a reason behind the decisions we make, even the really really dumb decisions."

Arya felt her shoulders slump. She was right, of course she was, but it didn't hurt any less. "I guess." Arya mumbled.

"You should talk to him. Really talk. Not fight." Sansa mentioned.

"I guess." Arya grumbled "But can I wait, I'm not ready."

"Of course love, take your time. There's no rush. I'm sure he'll wait however long he needs to if it's for you." Margaery said, something hidden in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Arya asked. She didn't miss the way Sansa scowled at her girlfriend for mentioning this now.

"Arya you can't seriously tell me you don't see how head over heels in love with you Gendry is can you?" Margaery spoke, receiving a shove from Sansa. 

"Marg, you were supposed to let it be." Sansa said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Arya interjected.

"Really really dumb decisions and the reasons behind them." Margaery looked at her pointedly. Arya's eyes widened.

"No, he's not- he doesn't-no-"

"Yes. He does. And he's an idiot for not doing the right thing about it and we're idiots for telling you about it" Sansa said, deflated.

"Which is why communication is key." Margaery spoke. "Alright lassies, it's time for bed. Up we go."

The three of them all stood, Arya hugging both Sansa and Margaery goodnight before heading to bed. She didn't miss how Sansa chastised Margaery for telling Arya everything and that she should've kept her mouth shut. Arya also didn't miss how Margaery told her she thought Sansa liked it when she didn't shut her mouth, although Arya wished she did.

\----

Gendry spent the entire weekend trying to figure out what to do, how to fix it. He didn't realize how royally screwed he was until he visited Robb and Theon at 12 pm, and found Jon there too.

"Hey Gendry, we were just about to head out to lunch, you wanna join us?" Theon asked, right hand in Robb's and left hand in Jon's so he didn't feel left out. When he explained this to Jon he rolled his eyes but still grabbed Theon's hand.

"I actually came to talk to you guys. I need your help." He felt his heart thumping. The three of them would either beat the crap out of him, or get very angry and send glares his way but help him anyway. He really prayed for it to be the latter.

"What's up?" Robb asked. They all settled back down in the living room.

"It's about Arya."

At this, Robb, Jon and Theon all shared a look with one another. 

"Okay what was that look about?"

"Finally decided to tell the little wolf how you feel about her mate?" Jon asked, grinning like a fool.

"Okay seriously, how did everyone know about that before even we did. No-I mean yes- not yet. I did something stupid."

Robb and Jon tensed "Don't tell me you hurt our little sister, Gendry" Robb muttered.

Gendry just looked at them before letting his nerves get the better of him and promptly spilling out everything that had happened over the last week in a nervous ramble. "I completely understand if you want to kill me, you totally can, I just need to apologize to Arya before you do."

The three of them all looked at each other. "You're a really dumb fucker, you know that?" Jon said. "Melisandre? Again?"

"I know I know, but I just got so mad at the thought of Arya and Ned. I just didn't want to think about her actually loving someone else."

"But she doesn't love Ned you proper ass! She loves you!" Theon exclaimed, clearly very over the situation. "I mean of all people, why on Earth would Arya love Ned Dayne like that. They've got absolutely nothing in common." 

Gendry, Robb and Jon all just stared at Theon who looked at them defensively "What? I picked her up from work a few weeks ago to go to the movies and I met him. He's a nice enough boy, but he's something out of a fairy-tale and we all know how much Arya hates those."

"Fair point." Robb praised his boyfriend.

"You need to talk to her. Tell her the truth." Jon stated.

"I know, I just don't know how. She's been at Sansa's the whole weekend and-"

"What?" Robb cut in.

"She's been staying with Sansa and Margaery's at their place ever since we fought." Gendry stated, a little more quietly and unsure than the first time.

"Oh you screwed up big time big time." Robb stated "Arya loves her apartment, and you drove her out of it? I'd hate to be you right now." Robb finished.

"When the world ends, I hope to be as far away from you as possible." Gendry stated, not at all amused with Robb's blatant lack of support.

"I'm sorry man, I'm just saying. But honestly, just wait for her. She'll want to talk to you eventually, I mean it's you and Arya, Gendry. You mean way too much to her for her to let you go. You guys worked it out the first time things blew over with Melisandre. You'll figure it out, you guys always do." At that Gendry felt himself smiling at Robb. 

"Alright, lets go eat boys." Theon said.

"You coming Gendry?" Jon asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head to Arya's, see if she wants to talk."

"Alright. Best of luck mate." Jon patted his shoulder "Don't screw this up, and if she asks me to beat you up, I will. Cheers." 

Gendry stared at Jon for a while before he nodded understandingly and left the apartment, making his way to Arya's building.

\----

After a full weekend at Sansa and Margaery's house, Arya was ready to return to the comfort of her apartment. She loved spending time with her sister and her sister's girlfriend, but she wanted nothing more than to be back in her own home, her own bed and oasis that she made for herself.

When she opened the door, she noticed how much more put together her place looked than when she had left it, Gendry's doing no doubt. She felt tears in her eyes again at the last memory she made in her apartment and hated herself for crying so much over the course of 4 days. _I don't cry this much, get it together _she thought. She closed the door behind her and looked at the time on the cable box. It read 8:34 in the morning and after 3 nights of tossing and turning in the guest bed at Sansa's place, she realized she could actually use some sleep.

As soon as she changed into her comfiest pair of pajamas (which she chose to ignore was a pair of Gendry's way too large sweatpants and one of his old band t-shirts), she climbed into bed, let a few tears fall and was out like a light.

\----

It wasn't even 1 o'clock yet before she was pulled from her dreamless sleep and heard knocking on her door. Arya sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before hopping out of bed, putting on her slippers and her hair up in a messy bun out of her face and walked to the front door.

She didn't have to wonder who it was. She knew it'd be him. It had been the longest she hadn't spoken to him. He left her multiple messages and missed calls but she was too wrapped up in her hurt to listen. 

She took a deep breath and then she opened the door.

"Hi." She said quietly.

\----

He didn't know if she would open the door, and frankly he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. But she did and he was grateful for it.

He didn't miss the fact that her face was tired, whether it was from a lack of sleep or too much of it he wasn't sure, he also noticed how tired and red her eyes were from crying herself a river all weekend, and it made his heart clench. 

He also didn't miss the fact that it was his clothes she was wearing, his t-shirt and his sweatpants.

She was tired and sad and small and he hated himself.

She was still absolutely beautiful, though he figured you could dress Arya up in a trash bag and she'd still pull it off. Almost any and everything that was Arya was beauitful.

"Hi" she spoke quietly. 

"Hi. Can I come in?" He asked tentatively. 

She looked at him, really looked at him, trying to figure out if it would be worth it to let him in. It was Gendry, so the answer was always yes. She nodded and opened the door a little wider for him to walk in.

She closed the door behind him and made herself comfortable on her couch. He followed suit and sat beside her.

"We need to talk." Gendry started.

"Yeah, we do. Did you want to go first or me?" She agreed.

"Whatever you want." He offered, and she hated it. It was always both of them fighting to speak first and now they were tiptoeing over who said what. It was now or never she thought to herself and decided it was time to rip the band-aid off.

"Why are you- I mean Melisandre- I just...why?" She didn't know what she had been trying to ask but it was enough for Gendry to answer.

"I was stupid," Arya snorted at that and he was grateful for it, it felt normal and felt right, "I'm not getting back together with her. I just- it's a lot to explain and I'm certain you're going to lose every ounce of respect you have for me but here we go." 

She gave him a look that spoke volumes of how much she values him. A look that she knew meant he could break her heart 10 ways to Sunday and she'd still love him, she didn't have to tell him that though.

"I never told you why I broke up with Melisandre, did I?" He asked, and he knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyways.

"No. I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it." She answered honestly.

"It was my birthday. Everybody was there and you weren't." His blue eyes held her grey ones.

"I was so mad, I couldn't believe you didn't come. I knew I hadn't been the best friend I should've been, but it was my birthday. But then I found out she hadn't invited you. She kept you out on purpose. Jon, Robb and everybody else told me, I was just too naive to see it. And then Jon gave me the card you wrote for me and my necklace and I swear I saw red. I was furious. How could I let myself become so blind? How could I let someone hurt you? How could I hurt you?" 

She was upset but she still reached forward and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He looked down at their hands and couldn't help but notice how right they looked together, how right it felt. He squeezed back.

"Anyways, I broke up with her after that. It was like realizing I was in a haze the whole time, I wasn't really myself. I never made time for you or Hot Pie or Jon and everyone else. I let myself get wrapped up in this world that I had no means of being a part of." He paused to look straight into her grey eyes "I didn't appreciate the life I already built or the family I already had." 

"So my birthday gift and absence is what broke the spell?" Arya asked timidly.

"That and a few other things. I didn't know the first thing about Melisandre, and we had been going out for 2 months. She never wanted to talk about anything that mattered. I would try to open up but she never seemed to care about it. Not the way you care. I don't think anybody cares about me the way you care about me." 

Arya felt her heart pick up in speed and tried to steady her breathing.

"Then I came straight here and promised to never go back, not if it meant putting our friendship and your feelings at risk."

"Okay, but you did go back. Why did you go back? " Arya didn't attempt to hide the hurt she felt at the idea of Gendry getting back together with Melisandre.

"About a week ago, I went to the bar with Anguy and Pyp. A mistake on my part, I know. Those two always want to get shitfaced." 

Arya made a face and noise in agreement, allowing some tension to leave the very serious moment and earning a light laugh from Gendry.

"It was the local pub, by my old neighborhood and I ran into Melisandre while I was drunk enough for two of me." He shifted his body so that he was facing Arya entirely.

"We spoke and I just thought it was okay to catch up with her, it wasn't getting back together it was just talking. And she gave me her number and then I gave her mine and after a lot of my drunk blabbering, we spoke about getting lunch." Gendry felt Arya's hand go stiff in his, he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It seemed innocent enough, and I had absolutely no intention of getting back together with her, but when I came here after that, I saw you and Ned Dayne on your couch watching rom coms and laughing and being all cosy and it made me sick." 

Arya watched him curiously, finally clicking into place what Margaery had told her. "Why did it make you sick?"

Gendry looked at Arya and let out an exasperated sigh, "Why do you think?"

Arya gave him a pointed look before facing him completely now, "We're going to have to do better at communicating with each other Gendry. I won't know it until you say it. Tell me how you feel. Why did it make you sick?"

This time, Gendry held both of her hands in his, "I'm in love with you, Arya. I'm fairly certain I've been in love with you for a while now and I've been an idiot about it."

"You can say that again."

"I'm an idiot and I love you." Gendry smiled. 

Arya felt herself blushing at his words before urging him to keep talking with a nod of her head.

"I'm not sure why my mind went straight to the idea that you were with Ned, but it did and it bothered me and I hated myself for it." Gendry knew that this was the moment that would make things turn, put Arya in a position of complete and total power of where their friendship went, "So I messaged Melisandre and we had lunch twice. Both very awful. At first she didn't seem the same, she actually seemed normal and not at all manipulative. But then after our second lunch, you ran into her and you guys had your encounter and she kept spamming my phone about it, asking what your problem was. And it just made me angry because it reminded me that she's not the person I want to be with. It just seemed like self sabotage really."

"Why did it seem like self sabotage?" Arya looked confused.

"Because I thought you were with Ned and I decided to reach out to Melisandre after that...and I'm an idiot who doesn't know how to communicate what I'm feeling."

"But I'm not with Ned and I don't want to be with Ned, I want to be with you. You never asked." Arya said. Gendry found comfort in hearing her say she wants to be with him. _There's hope._

"I know, and I should have asked you, Ned made that perfectly clear when we-"

"You spoke to Ned?" Arya cut him off.

Gendry scratched the back of his head nervously and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, after you left, I stayed here for a few hours and he came over for your movie night-" Arya face palmed herself.

"Shit, I forgot to reschedule."

"Yeah, you did, he got the memo."

"What did you say?" Arya asked worried about the prospect of Gendry and Ned in a room together.

"I found out through him laughing in my face that the two of you are very much not together. He also agrees with you that I'm an idiot. I think it's a universal thing really." Arya laughed at that before nodding in agreement, "Anyways, he knocked some sense into me. So did your brothers and Theon."

"When did you speak to them?"

"Right before I came here. I spent the weekend trying to figure out what to say after talking to Ned. I needed to talk to them too, it wouldn't feel right trying to be their friend while knowing how badly I fucked things up with you."

"Were they any help?"

"In their own Robb, Jon and Theon way."

"So not at all then?" Arya laughed. He smiled at her, thanking the gods above that even through all of this, things could seem so normal and so them.

They both came back to the conversation at hand. "Arya I'm sorry. More sorry than I've ever been. My biggest regret was hurting you the first time and I was stupid and reckless enough to do it again. You are the person I care about most, you're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you. It's no secret now that I'm in love with you, the whole entire world practically knows. I love you. I'm sorry, and while I can't promise I won't be stupid and argue with you over the most mundane things on planet Earth, I can promise that I will set my pride aside wherever you're concerned and I will never put anyone else before you ever again." 

Arya searched Gendry's eyes and found nothing but sincerity in them. She knew he meant every word he said. She just needed time.

"I think, since you've confessed your undying love for me, it's only fair I do the same." Gendry eyes lit up and a small smile started forming on his lips.

"I love you Gendry, I really do. Ever since we were kids, I had this massive crush on you, but then we grew up and you went off to college with Jon and Robb and Theon and I grew out of it for a bit. I dated Mycah for like a year and a half before we broke up and then joined you and my brothers in University, and realized my feelings for you were still very much there and not some tiny school girl crush and I was- I **am** in love with you -" Gendry cut her off at this.

"If you had feelings for me all this time, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I think it's fair to say you weren't the only idiot in this situation. But you always seemed to have so much on your plate what with Robert and then dating Willow before breaking up and then everything with your uncles wanting you to run their business. There was never a good time to bring up my feelings for you and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship for my feelings for you." 

Gendry nodded in understanding.

"It seems my sister and her girlfriend were right."

"What do you mean?"

"I should've just spoken to you. Things are always easier when we talk. This is still hard, but it's not as hard as it would be if we didn't actually listened to what the other has to say."

"I couldn't agree more."

"You really hurt me Gendry. I know now that this was all just the product of a massive load of lack of communication, but I still got hurt." Arya sees pain flash behind his eyes and she's sad that she put it there, but she needs to be honest with him and herself if she wants this to go anywhere. 

"I want to be more than this with you, and get through the really tough stuff together like we're getting through this, but I need time. I love you and I'm positive you're the only person I'm ever going to love like this. But I just need to rebuild before we can get there."

Gendry holds her face in his hands and instantly she decides she likes the way they feel there and he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. She wished it was on the lips. 

"I'll wait however long you need." He said softly. 

And really, he would.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be up shortly!!! :)


	2. The Way It Always Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and final part to this lengthy piece that was initially going to be a one shot, but I decided to divide it into 2.

After they spoke, Gendry stayed over for a few hours while they ate stir fry and watched movies together, restoring the normalcy in their friendship. Gendry went home that night, feeling lighter than he had before they spoke about anything. _It's all going to pay off._ He could feel it, no matter how long it took. _She's worth the wait, she will always be worth everything._

He unlocked the door to his apartment and was greeted to the sight of Robb and Jon playing video games on his couch and Theon cooking-no- burning something in his kitchen. 

"Theon how many times have I told you to leave the cooking to me," Robb said from his spot on the couch. Theon glared in his direction. 

"You never let me cook. How can I learn to cook if you won't let me."

Gendry rolled his eyes at all of them. "Glad to see you lot making yourselves comfortable in my flat while I'm not around."

At the sound of his voice, Robb and Theon looked at Gendry while Jon stole the opportunity to kill Robb's character in their match.

"Oi! You cheated!" Robb turned to face Jon. Jon just smiled at him triumphantly before turning to Gendry.

"How'd everything go mate? Do we have to beat you up or what?"

Gendry looked at Jon before releasing an exasperated sigh at the 3 grown men that have managed to make themselves very comfortable in _his _flat.

"How did you guys get in here?"

Theon lifted keys from his pockets and grinned,"Made our own copies, didn't we?" He looked at Robb and Jon who nodded happily.

"Cheeky." Gendry said sarcastically.

"Anyways, things went well. We spoke everything out and while we are both very much in the know about how we feel, she needs time-"

"I don't blame her." Robb said, earning him an elbow to the rib from Jon and a glare from Theon."What? It's true!"

"He's right, she's right. Thanks for defending my honor though fellas." Gendry smiled,"But yeah, we're just rebuilding from here. Taking it slow."

"Taking it slow as in you're already dating? Or taking it slow as in you're building your way up to it?" Jon asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"The second one, I think. I mean I'm pretty sure- hold on let me ask her." Gendry left the living room to go call Arya and ask her, and after 2 short minutes came back "Yup definitely the second one."

Theon, Robb and Jon all laughed at how red in the face he was, earning a frown from Gendry.

"You guys have to be the worst wingmen in all of human history." He muttered, heading towards his fridge for a beer.

"Oh cheer up, you right bloke. We're only teasing." Theon said, before slapping a hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"Yeah, what he said. In no time will you and Arya be sucking face much to the horror of me and every other man in her life." Jon said grinning and grimacing, making his face contort rather funnily and making Gendry laugh.

Robb glowered, "Please never say sucking face and Arya in the same sentence ever again." 

* * *

Arya felt ten times better after having spoken to Gendry about everything, and knew for certain that things would be alright. She just needed a bit of time before things could go forward.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking on her door. She opened it to the sight of a very happy Ned Dayne, "Greetings old friend." He swiftly let himself into the apartment, while Arya rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

"Hi Ned. Sorry I wasn't here on Friday, I was-"

"Oh don't worry about it. I know all about it." Ned smiled understandingly. Arya smiled back.

"Can you believe he was jealous of me? _Me _Arya?! It's absolutely ludicrous.." Ned laughed.

"I know. I can't believe he ever thought either one of us would date the other. No offense Ned, we're just both so different."

"None taken, I completely agree. You wouldn't be able to keep up with me." Ned said the last part with amusement, hoping Arya would sense he was joking.

"Me not keep up with you? In your sorry dreams, Edric Dayne." Arya laughed. He smiled, happy to have found a friend in Arya.

"So what happened? Did you guys resolve everything?"

"Nearly, I'm just taking time before we jump into anything. I want to make sure we trust each other again." Ned nodded his head in understanding before staring at Arya expectantly.

"What?"

Ned rolled his eyes,"I need details Arya. You know, how did you guys 'resolve' everything? How did you guys proclaim your undying love for one another?" 

Arya couldn't help but smile at how much of a romantic Ned is, so much like her sister Sansa and she told him as much. It made her heart hurt to know Jeyne couldn't see how good Ned was for her and anybody really and she promptly decided she'd do her best at being a friend helping another friend through a bad breakup and give him all the details of what Ned refers to as her and Gendry's 'undying love'.

* * *

"I can't wait for whatever time you need to pass so that the two of you can just be together already. This is actual torture." Ned said dramatically, causing Arya to roll her eyes at him.

"You are so dramatic." 

"What? It's true. Anybody with eyes can see how made for each other you two are! Now all we have to do is wait, but like I said, actual. torture." Ned pointed out to her, "How much time do you think you'll need?" 

"I'm not sure really. I think it's all a matter of spending time with him the way we do as friends as usual, and when it's time I'll know."

"Now who's the romantic? Little miss 'When it's time I'll know'?" 

"Alright enough of your teasing, put the movie in!!"

"You got it, boss lady." 

Arya smiled, and for the first time in a long time, felt all the pieces in her life falling into place.

* * *

"Okay which place are we ordering from tonight? Sandor's Chicken Shack or Hot Pie's Pot Pies?" Gendry asked Arya from the floor of her living room.

A week passed since their conversation and she invited him over for takeout and a marathon of _The Twilight Zone_. 

"No way, it's your pick tonight. That was the deal. I pick the show and you pick the food." She said, exiting her room in her pajamas, before she tossed him a pair of his own to get comfortable in.

He stood up and moved to head to the bathroom and get changed. 

When he finished he came back out and stood in front of her.

"Well have you picked where we're eating from?" She asked, looking up at him.

Gendry pouted at her,"Come on Arya. You know I'm terrible at making decisions about food."

Arya narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head,"This is a hill I'm going to die on Gendry. Flip a coin."

"Why don't you flip a coin?" Gendry narrowed his eyes back at her.

Arya threw her hands up in the air in exasperation,"Why are you so bullheaded?" 

"Arya just pick. This always happens. I pick somewhere and the food gets here and you say we should've ordered from the other place instead." Gendry spoke, his voice annoyed because this was very much an argument they've had before.

"Then just order from both places! Seven hells, Gendry."

"Was that so hard?" Gendry asked her with a amusement in his voice, earning him a glare from her.

He laughed before kissing the top of her head.

He froze before stepping away, scratching his neck and clearing his throat,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean I meant to - I just-"

She looked up at him through her lashes and felt a blush creep up her cheeks,"It's fine, I know what you mean. It's okay."

"You sure?" He asked, fearful he overstepped her time boundary.

She laughed before nodding her head, "Yes Gendry, I'm sure. It's okay." 

He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and felt the tension in the room dissipate.

"Now order that damn food before I kick you out of my flat." She said, a grin spreading across her face.

It was Gendry's turn to glare at her.

* * *

In all truth, Arya had been more than okay with Gendry kissing the top of her head. It felt so second nature and he did it like he had been doing it his whole life. Like it was what he was meant to be doing.

After Gendry crashed on her couch that night, Arya found it rather hard to fall asleep. She kept thinking back to the argument they had about the food, to him changing into his pajamas in her flat, never mind the fact that he already had his own drawer in her dresser. She kept thinking about how comfortable they were with one another and it hit her so suddenly how _domestic _things were with him, how _domestic _they felt.

It made her heart swell.

_Home isn't a place. It's a person._

* * *

It had been 1 week since he kissed the top of her head and 3 weeks had passed since they agreed to take their time and Gendry fell into the rhythm of taking things slow pretty easily after the kiss on the head incident. 

He treated her the way he always had, only now he didn't hide the love behind his eyes for her. He argued with her like day and night and they spent every weekend together whether it was holed up in his or her flat, or out eating with their friends and family. Arya was his best friend and taking things at whatever pace she needed came easily to him, especially if it was her. 

It did not, however, come as easily to Arya. Not after she experienced, truly experienced first hand what spending a night with Gendry while they were both aware of how the other felt was like. And now here she was, on a Saturday night, complaining as such about it to Sansa and Margaery.

The experience, Arya concluded, was torture. She wanted nothing more than to jump his bones when she woke up in the middle of night to get water and saw him curled up on her couch hugging her pillow to his chest that he swears smells so much like her. 

It was then she knew she was in trouble. _3 weeks is enough time right?_

"I'm confused, isn't this what you wanted? Time?" Sansa asked Arya from her couch.

"Yes it is. I just didn't take into account that knowing how he feels about me would change the way I wanted things to be. Like I know us talking about our feelings would lead to us being more, I just didn't expect to want it as badly as I do. I mean it's like needing to use the bathroom and being fine on the way home but then your bladder gives you absolute hell when you're right outside your flat-"

Sansa stared at Arya with wide eyes, not entirely believing the analogy she just made, "Did you just compare this to having to pee?"

"I couldn't think of a better analogy, but you get what I mean, right? It's like I'm so close yet so far!" Arya exclaimed

Sansa shook her head at her, "You are crazy Arya-"

"Crazy in looooove." Margaery said, returning from the bathroom. Arya glowered at the both of them.

"It's been three weeks and I don't know what to do. I'm the one who asked for time, he just agreed." Arya gumbled.

"Are you mad at him for agreeing with you wanting time now?" Sansa asked, staring at the enigma that was her sister.

"No, in fact the exact opposite. I love him for it. It's not like he's a saint in all this so I don't think he saw another way. I just- I don't know. I'm confused. I mean I'm not confused, I'm just sick and tired of waiting."

"Love does that to the head." Margaery inquired.

"I thought it was only supposed to affect my heart, not me entirely. This is bogus."

Sansa smiled and stifled a laugh at the sight of her sister in love.

"That's what it is Arya-"

"It doesn't look that way for you and Marg." Arya cut her off.

"It doesn't look the same on everybody. Plus, it wasn't always this way, not always easy. Marg and I dated in secret for 4 months before I told anybody about us."

"I didn't know that." Arya said with wide eyes.

"Exactly my point. It wasn't easy for us, I wanted it to stay a secret because I was so afraid. But being with Margaery taught me that things are less scary when you have someone there to hold your hand, someone who you know will love you through the ugly parts, someone who has seen you at your worst and still chose to stay. Being in love with Margaery has helped me more than I can thank her for. It's what made telling you and everybody that we were together that much easier." 

Margaery looked at Sansa with hearts in her eyes. "I love you too Sans, you've taught me more than I ever thought possible. I'm better because of you, I'm better for you."

Arya watched her sister and her sister's girlfriend and realized how true everything Sansa said was. Not for the first time, she was thanking all the gods for sending Margaery Sansa's way.

"You guys are like a love fest. It makes me sick." Arya joked before the two other girls attacked her faces with kisses all over. 

"You're one to talk, Arya Stark. Little miss 'I'm in love with Gendry Waters and can't wait to be with him already!'." Sansa teased her. They all laughed and Arya didn't realize how lucky she was for all the people in her life.

"What are you going to do?" Margaery asked her after a moment. 

Arya thought for a moment before looking at the both of them. "I'm gonna go get my man." Arya smirked.

Sansa's eyes widened,"You little devil." 

"Finally! It's about damn time." Margaery exclaimed happily.

Arya smiled at the pair of them."Okay, but not yet, Bran, Jon, Rickon and Meera are all coming with pizza and beer. And you know what that means-"

Sansa and Margaery looked at each other and cut her off "DRUNK KARAOKE!!!!"

* * *

"I'm thoroughly offended that we found out about this through a series of drunk texts from Sansa, and did not receive our own invites ourselves." Theon said as Arya opened the door for them.

Robb frowned at her, "I second that."

Arya looked up at them before laughing,"Don't be such babies. You told me you guys were going to watch that play 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' with that actress you love- what's her name?"

"Daenerys Targaryen." Theon answered her, "She is absolutely brilliant. Gods, if I wasn't so in love with your brother, I'd be sliding all up in those dm's." Theon wiggled his eyebrows.

Robb scowled at Theon, "I take MAJOR offense to that." 

"Oh hush up, you know I only have eyes for you my little -"

"Okay enough, get inside already, my ears have heard more than they wanted to."

Robb and Theon walked in, Theon laughing at Robb's scowl.

"As if you'd stand a chance with Dany Targ." Rickon said from where he was perched up on Arya's counter.

"Whatever little dude."

"You know it's true, Asha has a better chance."

Theon scowled at Rickon before everybody started laughing. 

Arya felt happy, but not completely. She pulled out her phone an started dialing the number that was #1 on her speed dial and that she knew by heart. She couldn't blame it on the one sorry beer she had (definitely not enough to make a dent in her high tolerance of liquor) if she tried, because she knew exactly what she was doing.

* * *

Gendry rubbed his eyes from sleep and looked at the clock on his night stand, trying to figure out who was calling him at half past midnight.

He saw it was Arya, and immediately woke up.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her immediately. 

"Everything's fine! Except not really. Come to my place! Everybody's here, we're having drunk karaoke!!!!"

Gendry smiled at the excitement in her voice before he decided to tease her,"You want me to leave the comfort of my bed for drunk karaoke with two handfuls of drunk Starks and company?"

"Pleaaaaaaseeee Gendry! I want you to be here!!" He felt his heart speed up before nodding his head, and then realizing she couldn't see him, actually spoke.

"You realize it's half past twelve right? You're lucky I-" He stopped himself. He heard her breath hitch on the other side of the line. How many times over these past three weeks had he been so good at keeping it together, and here he was on the phone ready to let it go on the whim of drunk karaoke. _Think before you speak dummy._

"I mean, I'll be there. See you soon Ar-"

"I'm lucky you what?" Arya cut him off.

"You know what."

"I want you to say it." She said softly. As softly as she could with a drunk Theon, Sansa and Margaery arguing over who Daenerys Targaryen would go out with.

"You also want time, remember?" He said, his voice dripping with love and patience. He would never reprimand her for needing time to proceed with their future. 

"Ugh-" He could practically hear her rolling her eyes"-whatever mr.goody two shoes."

He laughed,"Just you wait, Arya. I'll see you in 20."

"See you in 20."

* * *

Gendry didn't know what to expect to see when he got to Arya's flat. Better yet, he didn't know what to expect to hear. But as he rounded the corner in her hallway, it was very very clear that Theon was serenading Robb with his favortie Whitney Houston song 'I Will Always Love You'. Arya opened the door for him and immediately threw her arms around him. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug.

_This is nice. This is right. This is how it should be. The way it always should be._

Too soon for Gendry's comfort, Arya pulled away and dragged him into her flat and closed the door behind them. It was quite the sight to see, with Bran, Rickon, Meera and Sansa all in a very intense uno game, Robb watching Theon lovingly sing his heart out to him and Jon grumbling to Margaery that nobody ever serenades him.

"I'm so happy you came!" Arya said excitedly and completely bright eyed. Her eyes might be a bit glassy, but Gendry is positive that there are stars in those sterling grey eyes he loves.

"I'm happy you called. How did all this-" He motioned towards the commotion in Arya's joint kitchen and living room,"-happen?"

Arya shook her head with laughter as she actually took in the erratic states of her family and friends. "Sansa and Marg were here for girl talk and shortly after, Jon, Bran, Meera and Rick arrived. Then Robb and Theon, and I just couldn't help but think to myself that it didn't feel completely right without you here with us."

"I'm glad you feel that way" Gendry spoke, as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"It's how I've always felt." She said sincerely.

Gendry feels his breath catch in his throat as his eyes lock onto hers. _We're not even together yet and I'm already one lucky bastard._

"Oi! Are the pair of you going to stand by the door all night, or are you going to join in the festivities?" Meera asked from where she was sitting. Arya smirked at her and walked further into the loft, grabbing Gendry's hand and pulling him in with her.

"Oh so Gendry you invite, but Robb and I have to slum it with the second hand invites? I stand by my previous notion-"

"And that notion would be Theon?" 

"Arya Stark, you wound me." Theon pouted. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Hush up and pass me the mic. Gendry and I are going to show you lot how it's done." 

And they did.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when everybody except for Gendry left her flat, Theon and Robb letting Rickon stay at their place for the night while all the others departed to their flats.

"Well that was quite the party." Arya said, her voice laced with weariness and amusement. She and Gendry were standing side by side leaning against her kitchen counter after having cleaned up the mess her family left behind. While everyone else around them got absolutely hammered, they both managed to stay sober 

"It certainly was. Thanks for calling me, even if it meant sacrificing a good 8 hours of sleep." He joked.

Arya glared at him before laughing,"Like you have anything better to do on a Saturday night." 

"Hey! I could have plenty to do on a Saturday night!" Gendry said defensively.

"Like what? Hm? A hot date?" Arya quirked an eyebrow and bumped her shoulder into his.

Gendry's eyes widened. "No! no of course not. You are an absolute menace Arya."

Arya threw her head back in laughter before sobering up, "So no hot dates on Saturday nights?"

Gendry shook his head and turned his body towards her before smiling down at her.

"Not even me?" Arya asked, before turning to face him completely herself.

"Wh-what?" Gendry sputtered out.

Arya let the grin threatening to erupt over her features take over."You heard me."

Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to him, "Really?" he spoke softly, not fully believing what he was hearing._ She's ready, it's time.** We're** ready._

Arya nodded while she laced her arms around his neck, "Really." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder she would disrupt the tenderness of this moment.

"So, does that mean-"

"Gendry, I've spent my whole life waiting for you. Maybe not my whole life, but it certainly feels like it. These past three weeks were enough to assure me that any problem that get's thrown our way, we'll come out of the end of it ten times stronger and closer than before. I'm ready, if you are." Arya found herself tilting her head up.

Gendry lowered his head, meeting her nearly halfway and pausing right when his lips were about to touch hers, "For you, I'll always be ready." And then his lips met hers and every fantasy either one of them ever had about kissing each other was well and truly bleak in comparison to the real thing. Their lips moved against each other in a soft, slow kiss before it quickly picked up in pace. 

Gendry found himself tugging Arya closer to him, disgruntled by all the layers separating them. Arya's hands worked their way up from his neck and into his hair, grasping onto his black locks. Gendry groaned and bit down lightly on Arya's bottom lip, earning him a moan from her. He smiled against her lips, pleased with his ability to elicit such a reaction to her. 

The only times they broke apart from kissing one another was when they needed air. Gendry lifted her up and hoisted her onto the kitchen counter. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his midsection.

"Bedroom. Now."

Gendry broke apart from her, causing her to whine. 

He laughed before his expression went serious, "Arya, are you sure?" Gendry asked, his eyes shone with love and warmth for her and it made her melt and sent a fire burning through her core.

She leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly before smiling."Yes, I'm sure. It's one of the many parts of 'I'm done waiting' or did you snooze off while I was proclaiming my love for-" 

Gendry cut her off with a laugh,"Alright, I get it I get it, you're cheeky. Bedroom?" 

She kissed him once more, languidly, pouring every ounce of love, lust and want into the kiss.

"Bedroom."

* * *

"That was-" Arya started.

"Completely worth the wait." Gendry finished and she found herself nodding against his shoulder.

"But I want to be clear, that's not what I was waiting for Arya- I mean obviously it was amazing but I wasn't waiting just to have sex with you-" Arya cut him off with a kiss to the lips and then she pulled away laughing at Gendry tripping over his words.

"I know that's not why you were waiting, don't worry Gendry."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before grabbing her arm and kissing all the way down until he was kissing every single fingertip.

Arya felt her heart beating erratically against her chest from how tender and intimate the act was.

Before she could stop herself, she cupped his face with the hand he was kissing, urging him to look at her. 

He turned his face towards her and smiled.

"I love you Gendry." 

She was so grateful to be looking at his face as she told him, because she got to see the effect her words had on him. His face went from awe and wonder to complete and utter adoration for his best friend and love of his life, Arya Stark.

He leaned his forehead against hers and dropped a kiss on her nose then her lips. "I love you too."

* * *

After a long night of showing each other just how much they love one another, they settled and got comfortable in each others embrace, ready to be pulled in what they were both convinced would be the best sleep they'll have in ages.

Gendry wrapped his arms around her while their legs were tangled together. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head, grateful and content. _Worth the wait._

In no time was Gendry fast asleep, with the scent of Arya surrounding him, a smile placed delicately on his features.

Arya put the left side of her face against Gendry's chest and listened to his heartbeat letting it lull her to sleep and she immediately decided that this is what home sounds like.

_Home isn't a place. It's a person._

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! This chapter took a while to write and I'm equally inlove and at odds with it. Let me know what you think and thanks for all the support!! I'm truly grateful for all the reads and so happy with the response. 
> 
> peace and love,
> 
> ohnoshefell

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> peace and love,
> 
> ohnoshefell


End file.
